


Calls Me Home

by nohyuck (infinitethe8)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitethe8/pseuds/nohyuck
Summary: "This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken, but still good."Lee Taeyong grows ups and along the way he finds a family to call home.





	Calls Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic not centered around Donghyuck so it's quite a change for me. I really wanted to write a fic on Taeyong finding the people in his life to call home. The idea of found families is very important to me and I hope to portray the importance of love beyond a romantic sense. There will be a relationship in this fic, it's endgame taeten, however it won't be focused on too much as to not take away from the main theme. Characters and relationships will be tagged as they appear. Enjoy!

“Donghyuck. Hyuckie. Hyuck.”

“Whaaaa.” Donghyuck whines as hides further into his blankets. 

Taeyong laughs a little. It feels good to see his brother relaxed -- to see him act his age. It's a deep contrast to the first time he met him.

“You gotta get up bud.” Taeyong says as he pokes Donghyuck's sides.

His bed is small, only a twins size but somehow the two make it work. Maybe it's the fact that they're both small. Who knows.

His brother lets out another whine and Taeyong rolls his eyes. He's focused on looking around his brother's room. He doesn't snoop in his room, that's a level he'll never go too, but he's curious. The therapist said Donghyuck’s room would change as he started to recover.

And it has. There are posters on the walls, astrology books everywhere and make up on the desk. It's easy to tell that someone lives here, unlike before where it gave off the aura of a hotel room -- used but temporary.

It's been a hard four months but he's glad Donghyuck is learning to get better, to move on.

“C'mon Hyuckie, you have to eat a balanced breakfast.”

Taeyong gets up, staring at his brother's fluffy hair that peeks out from his blanket, and smiles.

“Don't make me count to three.” He warns as he starts to leave the room.

He hears Donghyuck shoot up, yelling “I'm up!” and bursts into laughter.

Even in the darkest times, his brother shines like a beacon of hope. He's eternally grateful for Lee Donghyuck.

 

* * *

 

Lee Taeyong has been alone all his life. His parents were never there -- when they were together at least. Even as his father remarried and his mother took him and ran, they never truly existed in his life.

Father's day, Mother's day, every and all holidays were nonexistent to him. They were regular days of the year, he just happened to have time off of school.

He learned to clean, cook and take care of himself at a young age. He's never needed anyone and he convinced himself that it was better that way.

And it was.

Until the ninth of June.

Taeyong is cleaning his apartment, he's nineteen, in college and all grown up. His mother is god knows where but he doesn't really care. She was never much of a mother to begin with.

He pays his rent with the money from his part time job and the inheritance he received from his grandmother. It's a big amount of money, so much so that he would never have to worry financially about his future. But Taeyong is responsible, he never uses it unless its for rent.

His job at the bakery pays all his other expenses. He could easily pay off everything and not work but he needs the experience. He hopes to open his own bakery one day, and any experience is better than no experience.

He's in the middle of rapping along to Super Bass when the door rings.

Immediately, he's suspicious. Taeyong, unfortunately, has no friends or family, no one ever rings the bell. Unless it's take out but he doesn't remember ordering anything.

Still, against his better judgement, he heads toward the door. He takes a breath and open the door.

He wasn't expecting much, but _this?_

“Are you Lee Taeyong?”

Standing in front of him, in front of his apartment, is a young boy. He can't be older than fourteen considering how small he is.

He has dark brown hair, a cute button nose and looks very familiar. Taeyong doesn't have many, if any, pictures from his childhood, but he thinks if he put them next to the boy, he would see a resemblance. 

The boy's eyes are brown, and Taeyong can see the sadness and exhaustion in them. He's cautious but _so_ sad. His eyebags are prominent and it looks like he hasn't slept properly in weeks.

A feeling constructs in his chest, it's nothing he's ever felt before. As he looks at the small boy in front of him, Taeyong feels _concern,_ he feels worry for him. He wants to feed the boy who looks too thin and send him to bed to get a proper night of sleep.

It's _odd._ Taeyong has never cared for anyone but himself. Then again, he’s never really had anyone else to care about.

“Uh, yeah. I am. Can I help you?”

The boy gives a sigh of relief. “My name is _Lee_ Donghyuck. Your dad is well my dad. He told me to come find you, which was very hard to do y’know.”

Taeyong blinks. The last he heard of his dad, he had been married but no one had ever mentioned a son.

Now he knows why the boy looks so familiar. The resemblance isn't huge but he can see it. They have the same eyes, and well he _is_ a Lee.

“So you're my half- brother?” The boy nods. “That's uh, good. Not to be rude, but why did you find me now?”

Donghyuck takes a shaky breath, “My mother, she took care of me. She died a week ago and Dad doesn't want to deal with me. He said to come find you.”

Taeyong feels his chest ache in anger and sadness at the injustice of Donghyuck's situation.

Their father had left before Taeyong entered kindergarten. He had little memories with him so he never cared that his father was gone. That's doesn't seem to be the case with Donghyuck who was raised by him. It sounds like their father remained the same, indifferent and absent but Donghyuck had a mother who loved him, a mother who he had just  _lost._

Their father had told this poor boy to leave, to find a strange relative to take care of him as he mourned? It was disgusting and not for the first time, Taeyong wishes his father the worst, especially as he sees Donghyuck blink away his tears.

His shoulders shake a little and Taeyong just wants to hug his little brother. He doesn't, Donghyuck may be his little brother but there are boundaries he must respect. He is essentially a stranger to Donghyuck and he never wants to over step.

“Dad is a giant asshole. You seem like a great kid and he's really missing out. I’m, I’m really sorry about your mom. I’ve only ever taken care of myself but you are more than welcome to stay with me.” Taeyong declares softly as he makes eye contact with Donghyuck.

Donghyuck rushes forward and hugs him. He's crying, Taeyong can feel his shoulders shake and can hear his gulps as he tries to calm down. Taeyong wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly. He feels Donghyuck relax against him.

They stay like that, hugging as Taeyong rubs Donghyuck's back in comfort. They're outside his apartment and he's pretty sure anyone that walks by will be concerned but he really can't find himself to care. He's only worried about his little brother.

Taeyong makes a promise with himself that day. He promises to protect Donghyuck, to take care of him, raise him and give him a good life. He can't and doesn't want to replace Donghyuck's mother, but he's going to be the best big brother Lee Donghyuck could ever dream of.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck adjusts much faster than Taeyong expects.

What was once a lonely, sad apartment is now a home to two lost boys. Taeyong always referred to his apartment as home, but it isn't until spunky, wonderful Donghyuck joins him that he can truly believe it's home.

Taeyong’s apartment use to be clean and organized, so much so that it seemed like no one lived there.

Now, not so much.

Donghyuck had forced him to paint the living room a pastel yellow. He had taken a look at Taeyong’s plain, grey living room and shaken his head in disappointment.

_“This room is so sad! Its grey and boring.”_

_“Hey i picked the color!”_

_“ Now it makes sense.”_

_“You brat!”_

Despite his protests, Taeyong loves how it came out. The room is vibrant and welcoming. 

There is also a new addition, one Taeyong is very fond of. On the walls and desks there are framed pictures of Taeyong and Donghyuck.

He never had pictures hanging up simply because he didn't have pictures to hang up. He rarely went out and he didn't have friends or family to take pictures with at important events in his life.

 _Now it's different,_ he thinks as he stares at the pictures in his living room. His favorite is the picture taken the day after Donghyuck had first arrived.

They stood together awkwardly, still so unsure of each other and how they would fit together. It was his favorite solely based on the fact that Taeyong was a sentimental person. He knows years later, he'll look at the picture and cry thinking about how much his little brother and their relationship has grown.

“Are you being sappy again?”  Donghyuck asks as he walks into the room.

“Shush, let your big brother take it in. One day you'll be all grown up and won't want to spend time with me anymore.” Taeyong says dramatically he clutches his chest.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “You're so dramatic.”

Taeyong pouts and hugs him. He ruffles Donghyuck's hair, much to his dismay.

“Just promise me you won't forget about me."

“You're my big brother. There's even legal papers that prove it.” Donghyuck says, “Plus mom...she always stressed the importance of family. You're stuck with me.”

Taeyong smiles fondly and presses a kiss to his hair.

“C'mon, breakfast is waiting.”

“Yes!” Donghyuck yells as he sprints to the kitchen, “You make the best pancakes!”

Taeyong chuckles. It might've taken nineteen years for him to finally have a family, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He always thought it would be best for him to remain alone but he can't imagine a life without his adventurous little brother. He's  the light of Taeyong’s life.

 _Good things do come to those who wait,_ he thinks as he walks into the kitchen to make sure Donghyuck hasn't overdone it with the sugar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it and will join me for this wonderful journey.  
> Here's my cc and twitter! Don't be afraid to tell me to update if I take too long.  
>    
>   [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Nohyuck_)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/nohyuck_)


End file.
